Day Two: Veritaserum
by AmyArachne
Summary: Sequel to a few days off. Don't worry there will be more chapters. The usual warning, will be yaoi, lemon, threesome, bondage and a whole wack of other kinks coming up! Basically a Pwp... again
1. Try a fantasy

Day two: Veritaserum

Harry's breath was quick and jagged as he felt the shackle close over his ankles. Hands bound behind him and feet cuffed to the hard wood chair was not a new feeling for him. The reason for his quick breath was the bottle full of a clear liquid sitting on the table in front of him. Veritaserum. He hated that stuff. A blindfold was fastened around his eyes. Damn, Severus was evil today. The cold vial slipped between his lips and he gulped down the tasteless potion. Why had he agreed to this? Oh, right. He got revenge on Sev, this was Sev's version of even. He heard a 'fwoosh' suddenly. He couldn't exactly identify it.

"Can you see at all Harry?" Came Snape's voice.

"No, not a bit, who's there? Was that the Flu?"

"In order, that's for me to know and you to guess, and yes."

"Severus! There's someone here!"

"Yes, do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then be quiet and speak only when spoken to."

Harry tried to speak but it seemed that his vocal cords had stopped working. Damn the conniving Slytherin.

He heard muffled speaking and a rich laugh that definitely didn't come from Sev.

Harry was suddenly very aware of what he was wearing, tiny tight black shorts with over the knee boots and a dog collar around his neck. He knew he looked hot but who was this man? A prostitute?

"Don't you just delectable ."

That voice, silky, refined, it couldn't be.

"Do you know who this is?" Said the voice.

"Lucius Malfoy? What the fuck Sev! What is he doing here! Hey, I'm talking…" The moment he paused his voice seemed lost to him again.

"It seems our little pet has discovered the loophole already." Severus.

"Shouldn't be a problem, I wonder how long he can beg without pausing."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Luc. Now Harry, do you know why I brought Lucius?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Because I've had a thing for Lucius for years…"

"Hmmm." Crooned the downy voice. "What an interesting confession, I almost didn't believe it to be true but hearing from, as they say, 'the horse's mouth', especially if said horse is dosed on Veritaserum."

"Are you comfortable Harry?" Said Snape, concern evident.

"No!"

"Who not?"

"Well, first thing Lucius Malfoy is standing there looking at when I'm basically naked, I'm blindfolded, chained up and more than a little turned on and scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Cause I don't know what you're going to ask and I'm scared you're going to turn me on too much or torture me like yesterday or make me tell you my fantasies or the kinky things I've been considering asking or…" Here Harry cut himself off, realizing what he's just said.

"Very interesting." The two said in tandem, then laughed.

"You can use the safe word whenever you need to Harry."

"What's the safe word?" Questioned the blond.

"It's unmistakable, don't worry."

Two sets of large hands began to caress his exposed torso suddenly and silently causing him to jump.

One massaged his shoulders and the other trailed patterns down his torso.

Fingers pinched his nipples. Stroked over his stomach, toyed with the edge of his shorts. A warm tongue stroked his neck, hinting of teeth. The hands slipped into the waistband of his shorts, Harry's hands clenched on the arms of the chair, it was too much. How had Severus known this? Of course, when he had given him access to his mind, he must have picked up on it. Damn, damn, damn.

"You've taught him well, Severus."

"Now, why do you say that?"

"He hasn't moved, not a sound, yet he's so hard for us."

"Perhaps we should reward him."

Then a hand wrapped around his hard cock. Harry couldn't breathe. He so desperately wanted to move or moan but he stopped himself.

"So Harry, tell us, what is one of these fantasies you are so scared that we'll ask about?"

"You are evil. I have this idea of you two, specifically, just tying me to a bed. Teasing me, torturing me, until I break, then you punish me, it always changes how, then you both take me. I can almost feel it"

"Delicious Harry, thank you for being honest."

"He didn't really have a choice now did he?"

Harry felt that this was going to be a long night. He couldn't wait.


	2. Punishment or reward?

Sweat beaded on his forehead, he was well past the point of self control. Writhing and twisting as much as he could in the bonds, moaning and whimpering. They hadn't said anything of him breaking the rules yet, but he knew he would suffer for it later. Harry had lost track of time. They had been teasing him for what seemed like an eternity. His chest was covered in love bites and his neck had multiple hickeys. Black hair was mussed more than usual and green eyes were fixed on the man between his legs.

"He sure does seem to like you being on your knees, Lucius."

"What do you like so much about it Harry?"

"I-it's how you're always so-oo collected and calm and powerful and ju-just seeing you like that makes me-" Here he cried out loudly because Lucius had smirked and placed a kiss at the tip of his cock.

"Continue Harry."

"It just makes me want to- Merlin. I can't."

Harry forced his lips closed, his face went pale and he was clearly fighting against the Veritaserum. Severus knew that if you pushed too hard you could seriously hurt yourself. And if Sev knew his Harry…

Harry started to mutter. Random truths, pushing himself. His throat began the clench up, vision began to whirl. He would not, could not. There was a roaring in his ears, Severus pushed Lucius away. He tried to tell him something but all Harry could hear was if Severus had a BubbleHead charm on. Severus shook Harry, the boy just continued to mumble, louder and louder until it became hysterical.

"I-I'm sorry."

Severus looked stricken at the random confession or guilt.

Then everything went black.

"YOU FUCKIN IMBECILE!"

That was the sound Harry woke to.

"Severus, you've been yelling at me for half an hour."

"No, you just shut up Lucius. You swore to me you wouldn't do anything to hurt him!"

"I didn't think he would resist that much!"

"How long have you know this boy? When have you ever seen him give in to anything."

"I- I didn't think."

"That's correct Lucius. You didn't think. It had taken me quite a while for Harry to trust me as such. He had been hurt and I treasure him like nothing else. I swear to you Lucius if he wakes up hurt or frightened in any way. You will regret it."

Silence. Harry allowed his eyes to flicker open. He sat up, his head felt fine. Little sore, but fine.

The Gryffindor stood and padded his way out to the hall. Peeked his head in the kitchen. Nope. Harry entered the foyer cautiously. There, his Slytherin was pacing back and forth, wringing his hands behind his back. While Lucius sat looking rattled and refined in his chair.

"Raven! Oh Merlin are you alright?"

Severus was in front of him in an instant. The quick movement messed with his already unsteady vision and he flinched. In a moment Severus had moved away from him, and with an air so calm it was frightening, pointed his wand at Lucius' face.

"No! Severus, I'm fine, please love."

The wand lowered and Snape followed Harry out of the room. Once they reached the bedroom. Where Harry dropped to his knees and nuzzled his lover's crotch.

"Please Master, please."

Snape should have guessed it. When his Raven felt scared or off-balanced emotionally he needed this, to feel wanted, needed, craved. The Slytherin lead him to the bed and tried to arrange them in a mutually pleasing position.

"No, please Master, please just let me make you feel good."

"Fine, but when I tell you to stop, listen, or there will be punishment."

The small gasp was exactly what he had wanted to hear.

Harry undid the trousers and licked a strip up the side of his favorite part of Severus. He sucked on the head. Planted kisses up the side. Then finally, took the whole thing in. Swallowing around it. Severus cried out and had to stop himself from coming.

"Raven, stop."

Harry simply slid his hands up the long legs and began to play with his balls.

"You little minx."

He pulled Harry off forcibly and threw him backwards. He held down his ankles and crawled up the lithe hard body. He stopped between his legs.

"Look at you. So hard again. I bet you want me to suck it. Your pretty cock. I bet you want me to fuck you. With your legs over your head, fingers digging into my shoulders. Do you want that Harry? Me pounding into you, hitting that spot inside you. Over and over and over."

Harry moaned and his cock twitched from the image that painted inside his brain.

"Merlin, please, Master, please."

Severus chuckled to himself. He was going to drive Harry wild. He didn't know why his Gryffindor liked rimming so much, honestly he didn't care about the reason. He cared how it turned him into a whimpering mass of nerves. He bent Harry's knees up and immediately Harry pulled them towards his chest. Then the Slytherin leaned down and swiped his tongue across the spasming entrance. Harry cried out. Literally. It felt so good. Then it happened again and again. Then little jabs at the entrance. Then that heavenly muscle slid inside him. A scream broke past his lips. Back arched, hips going so wild long fingers had to pin them down.

"Now my Raven. Time for your punishment."

And for a second Harry looked shocked. The he looked horny.

"O-ok."

"No talking, only moaning, try to keep it quiet. No moving, no writhing, twisting or arching. Any of that and I stop. And I tie a piece of you up."

Harry's fast breaths became shallow. He nodded.

Severus went at it again. Licking, jabbing, stroking. Harry was biting his lips so hard some blood was starting to appear. Fingers gripped his ankles so hard the knuckles turned white, and so did the skin.

Then the Potions Master skimmed his teeth across the boy's flesh. And Harry lost it, just like Severus knew he would. He moaned and bucked his hips up. With a wordless spell one off Harry's knees were bound to his chest. Now there was a leak in the dam, with a few minutes, and some dirty tricks on Severus' part, Harry arms and legs were bound in place. It took less than five minutes to prepare Harry for him. Then he was inside his lover and Harry was moaning and begging and he just couldn't take it anymore. The thrusts were slow and deep, sliding over Harry's prostate every glide. They came simultaneously.

While they basked in the aftermath, Harry thought of something.

"Ummm, Sev?"

"Yes Raven?"

"Promise not to be mad?"

"No, but I promise I won't go into a homicidal rage."

"Well, that's the best I'm gonna get isn't it?"

"I knew you learned something somewhere."

"Shut up, but uh maybe we could try that thing with Lucius again…"

Severus stared at the black haired youth.

"But if you only wanted to do it once or you didn't want to you don'thavetobecauseofmecauseIdon''remadathimor-"

Harry's speedy babble was cut off my a kiss.

"Yes my Raven. We most definitely can."

Amy: Yum!

Arachne: More soon!

Amy: Lucius ain't gone yet!

Arachne: Review review review!

Amy: You want a taste?

Arachne: Of what's coming up next?

Amy: Better stay tuned

Arachne: And wait for the text

Amy: Jk, we just couldn't think of a better rhyme!

Arachne: Lol Here's your spoiler:

Harry was boiling. Screaming. It felt so good so full.

"Please! Oh Merlin, please just move please!"

The blond chuckled,

"Having fun Severus?"


End file.
